crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
June 2016
Wednesday Version: 0.60.1 ;Mission Tweaks/Fixes :;Features * Added four new missions to recruit Leerion and Brogon and get gear upgrades for them * Added a new tooltip for Crusaders in the mission dialog that shows their current EP and who they swap with * Added a note to Warp cards to clarify that temporary buffs do not affect the gold earned * Unused tags are now grayed out when slotting Crusaders in a mission * “Crusader Unlocked” notifications will no longer appear for players who have reset 5 or more times :;Fixes * You can now level up Crusaders who are off on missions, however you still cannot use them in your active formation * Crusaders sent on missions will no longer be immediately removed from Saved Formations * Speed buffs from missions no longer have any affect on missions that normally disable such buffs (The "Get Me Out Of Here" objectives) * Fixed several typos in mission names, descriptions, and pro-tips * The "New Mission Available" notification will no longer show up if you have no more Crusader mission slots * Fixed an issue with the cost of reset abilities when a Crusader is sent on a mission * Expired missions will now immediately disappear from your missions list * Fixed an issue that could sometimes award Golden Epic items instead of Epics from the gear upgrade missions * A new mission appearing or a mission completing will no longer cause the mission you have selected to reset your chosen Crusaders * Fixed an obscure visual issue while mousing over Time Warp cards after earning a mission DPS buff * Tooltips for crusaders on missions and injured crusaders now show for crusaders in the swap popup * Fixed some bad pluralization * Bush Whacker and RoboRabbit now have the proper Clicker tags * Broot and Pete now have Gold Finder tags * Bat Billionaire no longer has DPS tag * Nate Dragon now has the Support tag Friday Version: 0.61 ;New Objectives and Promo! :;Features * Added 4 new objectives: ** Accio Monsters (Mugwarts): Monsters move many times faster ** The Final Battle (Mugwarts): Deadly spells spawn at random, one-shotting your Crusaders ** Glitch Out (Ready Player Two): A number of beneficial and detrimental "glitches" affect your Crusaders at random ** Video Game of Thrones (Ready Player Two): Only Royal Crusaders are available (along with the Bush Whacker and Nate) * Added "Kick Off Summer" weekend buff. Buffed Crusaders include Sasha, Natalie, Khouri, Merci, and Siri. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Sasha, the Fierce Warrior with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Siri if you unlocked her during last year's event (or you unlock her via Missions). :;Fixes * Fixed some issues with the Buy All Levels button * Actually fixed an issue with the cost of reset abilities when a Crusader is sent on a mission * Fixed an issue where mission expiration times were not being displayed correctly Thursday Version: 0.62 ;Trek Through the Hidden Temple Event! :;Features :: * Added new Trek Through the Hidden Temple event. Runs until June 21st at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with the Dark Gryphon and the Washed Up Hermit. ** Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders, for 2500 Torches each play. ** All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Serpent King Draco Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Temple Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Torches are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. * Added a news dialog for recent news. The change log will no longer appear when there are changes. Instead, if there are changes (or other news), it will be explained in the news dialog. ** The change log can still be viewed from the options screen, or from the relevant news item. * Replaced the options dropdown with a new menu. It is still opened with the same button. * Added an option to toggle golden stars on new items. :;Fixes :: * Fixed the "DPS Multiplier" stat sometimes being negative Friday Version: 0.63 ;Father's Day Weekend Promo :;Features: * Added a "Father's Day" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Washed Up Hermit, Khouri the Witch Doctor, Thalia the Thunder King, Nate Dragon, and Groklok the Orc. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Thalia with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Groklok if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. :;Fixes: * Fixed huge amounts of monsters spawning when closing a dialog that was shown on start (such as the change log) (Fixed in 0.62, but not included in change log) * Fixed event token counts being positioned poorly when you have few tokens. (Fixed in 0.62, but not included in change log) * Reduced lag occurring when a monster is killed (Fixed in stealth update on June 13th) * Abilities are no longer unnecessarily recalculated when Montana fires his gun for "He's Got a Gun, Too!" (Fixed in stealth update on June 13th) * Removed admin hotkeys for News and Options (Fixed in stealth update on June 13th) * Fixed sleeping crusaders not being asleep after reloading the game * The tooltip that shows when you mouse over the idols icon in the loot tab now shows the correct number of idols available to spend in the brackets * Fixed the bubble icon for Thalia's "Lightning Rod" formation ability * Fixed timed formation abilities not pausing when the game pauses * Fixed the Heart of the Phoenix ability for Phoenix not working after you first wipe after using it * Fixed an issue with the effect descriptions for Thalia's Storm Rider buffing items Wednesday Version: 0.64 ;New Golden Epic and Chest Code :;Features: * Added an awesome new Golden Epic for Jason, Master of Shadows that is awarded when you buy normal Jeweled Chests. * PC Added a new secret Jeweled Chest code if you can decode Sasha's Yellowstone clue! :;Fixes: * PC Reduced processing on initial load. The game should start faster now. Thursday Version: 0.65 ;Alien Invasion Day Event :;Features: * Added new Alien Invasion Day event. Runs until at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with the Natalie and Nate Dragon. ** You must reset the game using Nate Dragon and then start the event objectives to recruit the new Crusaders and earn event chests. ** This event is also available in the mobile version of the game for players who have completed at least one reset. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new President Billy Smithsonian Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Alien Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Fireworks are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. See Also Category:News Archives